


Quiet

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Implied Anairë/Fingolfin/Fëanor/Nerdanel, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: The children are asleep, and Nerdanel has her way with Anairë.
Relationships: Anairë/Nerdanel (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Dialogue Prompts





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr anon, who requested: Nerdanel/Anairë + "We have to be quiet."
> 
> In my mind this is an Anairë/Fingolfin/Fëanor/Nerdanel situation, but feel free to interpret it however you like.

“We have to be quiet,” Anairë hisses. “Ner, please—can’t you wait—”

Nerdanel ignores her, pressing another kiss to her lover’s neck that quickly turns vicious, biting into the skin. Anairë gasps, would shriek if she could; her knees tremble as Nerdanel tugs down her shirtsleeves, exposing more of her shoulders and chest.

“I don’t want to wait,” Nerdanel murmurs wickedly. “The children will only be asleep for so long…we must take advantage of that while we can, hm?”

She palms Anairë’s breast with one hand, sneaking another up under her skirt, brushing at the place where her thighs meet, delighted to find Anairë already wet beneath her underthings. “Oh, you like this, don’t you?” she whispers, claiming Anairë’s mouth with her own before she can reply.

Anairë moans as Nerdanel slips a finger into her folds, lazily circling her pearl. Her hands grab Nerdanel’s mane of red hair and tug, and Nerdanel bites back a moan of her own. Quiet, yes, they need to be _quiet_ …

“What if—one of the children sees us?” Anairë croaks. “If, if Arakáno needs a glass of water, or your Atarinkë has a nightmare—”

“Our husbands will take care of the children,” Nerdanel purrs, sinking to her knees and pulling Anairë’s skirt down to her ankles. “And, perhaps, each other, if they get jealous…”

Anairë bites her tongue as Nerdanel begins to employ her own, trying to think up a fun way to get back at her lover for this, but Nerdanel is as skilled with her mouth as she is with her hands and soon the only thought Anairë has is of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/620231960016683008/ooooh-if-i-can-sneak-in-23-with-nerdanel-and).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
